


right now i can be your vice

by babyboylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Experienced Harry, F/F, French Kissing, Genderswap, Kissing, LOTS OF DIRTY TALK COS I LOVE IT, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Porn With Plot, Pornstar Harry, Pornstar Louis, Shy Louis, Strangers to Lovers, lesbian larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboylouis/pseuds/babyboylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Want me to eat your pussy, baby girl?” Something about the line was awfully cheesy, but instead of laughing like Louis would if anyone else were to say that to her, she let out a tiny, breathless whimper, desperately bucking her hips up into Harry’s wandering hands.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a larry genderswap au in which harry is an experienced lesbian pornstar and louis just wants her pussy eaten (by harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	right now i can be your vice

**Author's Note:**

> hi, friends! i absolutely love genderswap larry so i decided to give it a go myself...i hope you enjoy it! feedback (good or bad) is always appreciated!
> 
> title from the song 'temporary fix' by one direction (i know i am lame)
> 
> also, in the fic there are some particular outfits that i picture them wearing...
> 
> louis: [xxx](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie/satin-kimono-very-sexy?cm_sp=&ProductID=275955&CatalogueType=OLS) and [xxx](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie/lace-mesh-y-back-teddy-very-sexy?ProductID=271972&CatalogueType=OLS&quickView=true)
> 
> harry: [xxx](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie/lace-mesh-babydoll-very-sexy?cm_sp=&ProductID=267637&CatalogueType=OLS)

Louis’ nose scrunched underneath the intense softness of the makeup brush.

As the nameless makeup artist applied foundation to her already flawless skin, she clenched her sweaty hands together and curled her toes. The twenty-four year old was more nervous than she’d ever been.

It was her first day on this particular set. And not just any set, but a _lesbian_ pornography set.

  
Louis had gotten into the ‘business’ approximately two years ago. Times were tough, she had just graduated University (barely), and her mum had enough mouths to feed already that she couldn’t take Louis in. The girl has done everything -- let her toes be sucked, her tits fucked, and her ass be pounded -- yet she’s never been with a girl on film. Her manager (if you could even call him that; Simon was one rich, filthy bastard who put Louis into every opportunity that came her way just to get himself some more money) suggested that she branch out. Lesbian porn made loads more than straight. It was an easy decision.

It wasn’t that Louis was nervous to physically be with a girl, because she’s been there and done that more than a few times in Uni, but. The female she is filming with is notorious in the adult film department, and has won an impressive amount of three AVN awards. Harry Styles.

To prepare herself for filming and to get a feel for her potential partner, Louis had watched practically all of Harry’s videos. She would be fibbing if she said she didn’t get off at least twice on each. The younger woman, with her luscious, curly locks, plump lips, and big breasts, ate pussy like a pro. Her skin was soft and smooth-looking, and she seemed to always be gentle with her playmate. She fucked rough, but tender, made constant eye-contact and kissed in all of the right places. Louis’ fingers curled around the arms of the chair just thinking about what was to come in a mere half hour.

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿

By the time Louis walked on set, dressed in her black silk kimono and nothing but her assigned lingerie underneath, she was a can of nervous jumping beans. Her heart was racing and the lace of the teddy she wore suddenly felt itchy.

She knew it was silly to be this way. Harry was just another one of her colleagues. It shouldn’t be a big deal. But for some odd reason that Louis couldn’t put a finger on, it _was_.

You knew when Harry walked into a room. It went quiet, save for a few respectful greetings, the click-clack of heels echoing throughout the room. Louis swallowed the lump in her throat, spitting out the mouthwash she had just gargled and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. It was gross, especially when spit got all over her kimono sleeve, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Harry.

Said girl swaggered into the room with so much confidence. Her legs were silky, defined, and a mile long in her Red Bottoms. Louis gulped. The taller girl shook hands with everyone she passed, even though she didn’t have to. This was a porn shoot, after all.

Louis took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and counted to ten in her head. When she opened them, mascara-coated eyelashes fluttering, she was met with startlingly emerald eyes. Louis nearly fell backwards.

Harry chuckled at Louis’ surprised state, the sound tinkling and bright. She was much prettier in person than in her videos.

“Thank you, darling.” Harry said. Apparently Louis spoke her thought out loud. Fuck. “I’m guessing you enjoyed watching, then?” She asked with an easy air and raised brow.

Louis bit her bottom lip before replying, “I...uh, yeah. Checked some out. Definitely didn’t regret it. You - you’re wonderful.” She admit, practically beaming. She must look like the biggest dork. Harry only winked, smiled, and took her hand. “Don’t wanna be late for the shoot.” Harry explained, Louis tailing along behind her and feeling her hand get warm as it intertwined with the other girl’s. Who knew she’d be so nervous? With men, she was effortlessly seductive. She would make them beg and then ride them until they were moaning and whining more than her. Yet just meeting Harry had her heart spiking.

The two got comfortable in the bed, Louis shedding of her kimono to reveal her lacy, tight black teddy. She felt Harry’s eyes on her ass, and on her back, and on her chest. Even that was overwhelming. Louis would probably pass out once Harry actually touched her.

The scene was simple -- she and Harry were girlfriends on their anniversary. It was supposed to be loving, maybe a little rough, lots of kissing and cunnilingus. That’s what was in demand these days, and apparently, Louis and Harry were the ones who would deliver that best.

The pair got in position. They were lying down on the bed, Louis on her back and Harry leaning over her. It felt odd to have sex with someone as soon as you met them, but Louis reckoned that her first time on film with a girl would be weird with someone she knew personally. Besides, there was always a chance to get to know each other after the shoot.

Once the director called ‘action’, Harry began.

First, it was gentle kisses to Louis’ neck. Louis’ breath was already stuttering, heart beating quick and fast in her ears. Harry smiled against Louis’ jawline, tracing her soft lips over her golden skin teasingly. Almost as if she were playing a game, to see if Louis would give in first, or if it’d have to be her.

The curly haired girl inched down Louis’ body, lips stopping at the warm skin between the girl’s breasts. She nuzzled against them, Louis’ perky tits bobbing beside her cheeks. Harry’s eyes flicked up to Louis’ playfully, licking a tiny path to the other female’s right nipple. She sucked on it softly and then idly scraped over the quickly hardening nub with her teeth, drawing a startled, stuttering moan from Louis’ sweet mouth.

They held eye contact as Harry’s gentle hands travelled up the other’s waist, squeezing the minimal pudge of Louis’ curvaceous hips. “Want me to eat your pussy, baby girl?” Something about the line was awfully cheesy, but instead of laughing like Louis would if anyone else were to say that to her, she let out a tiny, breathless whimper, desperately bucking her hips up into Harry’s wandering hands.

Harry smirked, satisfied with Louis’ reaction, lips continuing their journey down the girl’s fit body and over the smooth, black lace, until she reached her destination. Her nose and mouth burrowed into the warmth of Louis’ crotch, inhaling how sweet she smelt and feeling, even through the fabric, how wet she was. This was Harry’s job. She was known as the charming, seductive star who absolutely wooed anyone she took to bed or fucked on camera, but. With Louis it seemed...different. It was such a dumb thought to think about. This was _porn_. As soon as this video was finished and edited, millions of men and some women would pay to watch Harry and Louis get off together. It was nothing more than a skin flick to pay the bills.

But in that moment, with Harry looking up at Louis from between her legs, and Louis looking right back with her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip between her teeth, the cameras felt nonexistent. It came natural.

“Please eat my pussy,” Louis begged, voice quaking. The foreplay must have loosened her up a bit; it was the first time she demanded anything or was the least bit confident since Harry had met her (even though that moment was only minutes before), and it made Harry that much more determined to pleasure this girl.

The younger girl thumbed Louis over the lingerie, tracing the outline of her clit with her fingers over the pleasantly smooth material. “Can’t wait to eat your sweet little pussy, baby. Gonna taste so good for me,” Harry told her filthily, tonguing the hairless spot between Louis’ crotch and her thigh. Normally, this much dirty talk was just to play it up for the cameras, but again, Harry meant every word she said.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of toying and teasing Louis, Harry’s nimble fingers pulled the lingerie out of the way.

What was revealed was just what Harry was expecting -- if not, more. “Pretty down here, too, darling. Beautiful,” She crooned, looking up at Louis and smiling softly, before leaning forward to take Louis’ clit into her mouth, sucking deeply. Louis’ thick thighs instinctively clamped around Harry’s head; a sensation she loved most. She adored when it became too much for girls to the point where they suffocated Harry in it.

Louis’ heady scent was all around her, the sparse bit of pubic hair Louis had trailing down to her lips feathery against Harry’s nose as she ate her out in earnest. Her long, warm tongue traced circles around the other girl’s throbbing, wet clit. Harry hummed, pleasured, as she licked into her the slightest, vibrations shooting up Louis’ shaking body and settling in her nerves, setting them aflame.

“O-oh, fuck me,” Louis cried out, eyes clenching shut, hands grabbing her own tits and squeezing roughly to tether herself. The sensation of Harry’s tongue, complete with her experience drove Louis completely insane.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned, smirking against Louis’ wetness, licking her lips. “Not yet, cutie. Wanna finish this first.”

Louis whimpered in surrender, knowing full well even in such a haze that Harry was going to be a difficult little shit. The best difficult little shit, though.

The curly haired girl brought her three wet fingers to Louis’ pussy, rubbing slowly at first, but increasing her speed until Louis’ breath hitched violently and a deafening moan ripped from her throat. “Mmf...fuck! Shit, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop -” Louis’ words were cut short as Harry pushed forward to lick into Louis, fingers still unrelenting on her clit. Her big, blue eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth was left hanging open around an unuttered cry. Harry could hear her gasping desperately from underneath her, pussy clenching roughly around her tongue as Louis came with a sob.

Harry pulled back after she no longer felt Louis’ skin shivering underneath her fingers, kissing up the inside of her thigh and resting her head on her knee, looking up at the girl and waiting for her to come to.

Once Louis got over the very last aftershocks of her staggering orgasm, she let out a small, unbelieving giggle. She had so many things she wanted to say, yet she had a script to stick to -- even if Harry’s dirty talk thus far has been unprecedented. “So fucking good, love.” She said, sitting up on her elbows to look down at the other female with a tender smile, carding her shaking fingers through Harry's sweaty hair. She had thought it was over; Louis was ready to climb off of that bed and leave before she made a right fool of herself yet again. But even after the director called “cut”, Harry was crawling forward to kiss Louis sweetly.

It was an unexpected, but spectacular, surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel? :~)


End file.
